1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device enclosures, and particularly to an electronic device enclosure for a sever or a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices may include a rear panel and a blocking board for covering I/O devices, such as a USB interface, a keyboard interface, a microphone interface and so on. The blocking board is secured to the rear panel by a plurality of screws. However, assembly or disassembly of the blocking board may be very time-consuming and inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.